Radars detect remote objects by transmitting a beam of electro-magnetic energy and subsequently measuring reflected electro-magnetic energy from the object. Radars may be used to detect the presence and/or motion of objects having electrical dielectric properties that differ from the ambient environment. For example, radars may be used to detect weather related phenomena, such as cloud cover or precipitation, or various topographical features of the Earth.